The following description of background art may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations together with disclosures not known to the relevant art prior to the present invention but provided by the invention. Some such contributions of the invention may be specifically pointed out below, whereas other such contributions of the invention will be apparent from their context.
Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) and Long term Evolution advanced (LTE-A) programs are to develop technology in order to provide improved spectral efficiency, reduced latency, and more efficient use of radio resources for improved user experiences and faster data transmission. As a part of these efforts, the concept of an in-home, (evolved) node B (called H(e)NB) for LTE and LTE-A networks has been introduced.